minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 2)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary The beginning of a new adventure waits for Daniel Jordan, a young boy who managed to join the legion. Intending to find out about the menace the soldiers deal with, Danny leaves his hometown. Chapter 2: The Lands and Dangers of Minecraftia "It was a peaceful day, where everyone would have made picnics or went fishing", Danny thought, sitting on a dark brown horse, riding to Cobble Barracks. The soldiers were riding in a perfect formation and Danny knew if he led a monster army and saw the soldiers coming, he`d turn around and flee. "How far is it to Cobble Barracks, General?" a soldier asked. Like Danny and the rest of the soldiers, he was wearing full Iron Armor. The general wore a Diamond Helmet, a clear sign that he is the leader. He was also the only one using a diamond sword. He replied: "Might be a 2-days travel. We will need to make an outpost at night. We should avoid these new mobs which came to the Overworld recently." "What mobs?" Danny was wondering. He caught up to the General, exhausting his horse. "See, Danny? Some new monsters have entered this realm. The Zombies and Skeletons became stronger, also lots of other monsters have appeared. Their leader wiped out all troops which tried to end this madness. The money the king spend into this troops... he must be pretty desperate, thinking that they might exist." "dofis. juno ye lapna argoa. Tar na se tarquonarka zekal", Danny replied with a ghostly undertone. "Danny." The General looked startled, almost scared. "Where did you learn to talk Scourgis?" "I am not quite sure. Why are you so scared?" The general answered: "It may be common that humans understand some Scourgian words, that lies in their blood. But without much research, no one can talk fluent Scourgis." "What did I say anyway?" Danny asked. The general translated: "I see. You have met him. The scary destructor of humanity. Something around that." Suddenly the General turned around. The sunset started. "Alright men, time to build up the tents!" They started building deep within a forest. Danny volunteered as Night Guard and sat down at a fire the soldiers had made. After the building, Danny climbed a tree and watched into the night. "What is up with the General? He seems like... he fears me. Or like I am a powerful source or maybe like, a slave of darkness.", Danny thought. Suddenly, he spotted a flock of zombies coming towards the site. Danny pulled out his sword and jumped down the tree. He landed in front of the zombies, as he noticed all of them had Stone swords. Danny facepalmed and imagined saying: "Great adventure. I am travelling one day long with the legion, and then I get beaten up by a horde of brain-eating idiots" The Zombies dashed forward and swung their swords. Danny blocked and managed to destroy some of them as they were running past him. But then they charged toward the tents and Danny knew they`d kill all soldiers if they managed to get in. He ran after them and faster than he thought, he was standing in front of them again. Trying to sound brave, he shouted: "YOU WANT TO TAKE DOWN THE SOLDIERS? Well, DEFEAT ME FIRST!" The mobs actually obeyed and attacked him. They really became stronger and faster, but they couldn't hit a single one. Danny sliced through them like he became insane, with every blow killing one or two zombies. After ensuring all of them were dead, Danny sat down on the ground because of exhaustion. Suddenly, the soldiers stormed out, seeing Danny sitting between zombie drops. The General stormed out and said: "What in the Scourge happened?" Danny replied with a tire grin: "Zombies... trying to kill.... beat them..." then he collapsed and fell asleep. The soldiers retreated to the tents and the General thought "Ah, so he IS one of the four chosen ones. After the Minecraftian and Steve of Minecraftia, there is another part in Notch`s forecast. A part involving Danny." Category:Fanficitons Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions